Love and Other Head Injuries
by Emperor's Sister
Summary: Hilarity and Romance ensues when our main characters keep getting hit on the head.


#  Love and Other Head Injuries

  
** By the Emperor's Sister**

* * *

     It started one day with this girl. Now she's not your every day, average young lady, oh no. She just so happens to be quite extraordinary. How? Well in the reincarnated soul of a powerful moon princess turned super heroine, of our very earth, dressed in a silly sailor suit, trapped in the body of a fourteen-year old school girl, type sense. She's the kind of girl who's beauty shines both inside and out; has the ability to make enemies into lovers and dear friends; and also be on the eternal grudge list of both time and gravity. For at this very moment, Serena, moon princess, sailor suited warrior, and lovably schoolgirl, was hurtling face first into the ground. 

     "Ow!" Serena moaned and rubbed the bruise on her forehead.     "Heh. Have a nice trip, meatball Head?" a rude voice intruded onto the scene. 

     "You know Darien, a nice guy would help a girl when she's down," Serena growled at her tormenter, "Not laugh at her misfortune!" 

     Darien chuckled at the girl at his feet. He brushed his dark locks from his eyes in a manner formed by habit, before replying. "But I thought you said I was a jerk meatball head. I just want to live up to your expectations." He grinned as the blonde fumed below him. 

     She was cute, Darien thought as he stared at the disgruntled female. What with long golden blonde hair streaming from two buns on top of her head, and big sparkly blue eyes and pink pouty lips that begged to be kissed. 'Yeah definitely cute. Especially when she's all riled up like that.' 

     'Why That!' Serena steamed and quickly got to her feet. 'Ooh I don't care how gorgeous he is! Or if his eyes are so dark and mysterious, you could stare into them forever! Or even how his smile is just soo dreamy that… wait! Hold Up Serena! Back up girl, you're mad remember?' she shook herself and got back on track. "You know Darien… one of these days you'll…" 

     Serena never got the chance to finish as one of the hazards of stopping and attempting to hold a conversation while near a group of adolescent soccer players, with too much "kick" and not enough "direction", practicing nearby interrupted her. In other words, a soccer ball nailed someone in the back of the head and caused them to collapse on the poor person they were talking to, in a dead faint. 

     Serena went crashing to the floor for the second time that day. This time, though, she had company. Comatose company, but company non-the-less. 

     Serena lay there stunned. She took a while too fully comprehend what had just happened, and by then a small audience of concerned citizens were arriving. She immediately began to panic. 'Ohmygod is he dead?' she wondered fearfully and attempted to awaken the young man sprawled on top of her. "Darien? Darien! Wake up!" 

     "Hey are you alright?" asked concerned onlookers. "Is he okay?" Serena shook her head confused, and paused as she heard Darien begin to stir. 

     "Oh my head." Darien groaned and slowly began to get up.     "You're okay!" Serena cried relieved, "I was so worried!" she said hugging him, who, to her surprised, hugged right back. 

     The crowd decided all was well and dispersed leaving the two alone. 

     "I'm sorry if I frightened you in any way my love." Darien soothed, smiling softly as Serena stared at him in shock. 

     "Say Darien… are you okay? I mean.. REALLY?" Serena asked. 

     "Of course my darling. Why do you ask?" he answered. 

     Serena blushed as she realized she was still in his arms and it didn't look like he was going to be letting her go anytime soon. "Um cause you're calling me things like.. darling and stuff." 

     "And why shouldn't I my love? Although who is this Darien you keep calling me dearest?" he asked calmly. 

     Serena's mind whirled a mile a minute. 'Okay… something must've broke up there when he got hit. I guess I should do something.. but what?? I wish Amy or Luna were here! They'd know what to do!!' 

     "Oh.. ah.. sorry.. dearest." She mumbled sheepishly, "Just a new.. pet name I thought up for you! Yeah! Um though… humor me… what would I normally call you?" 

     Darien smiled down at the flustered girl in his arms. "Ah my princess you're adorable. Endymion, my princess, Prince Endymion, You're fiancé." 

     "Oh." Serena blinked while in her mind she wailed, "LUNA!!! SOMEONE!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" 

00*0*00 

     Luna thumped her tail in annoyance. She and the other scouts had been waiting for hours for Serena and she still hadn't arrived. 

     "Where is that Meatballs-for-brains!" stormed the fire priestess, Rae as she paced to and fro. "She was supposed to be here and Hour ago!" 

     "I'm sure she has a reason Rae." Amy soothed as she put down the medical journal she was reading. "Though normally she's not this tardy. Maybe something happened?" 

     "A monster perhaps?" queried the amazon Lita who was attempting to play a game of chess against another moon kitty. 

     "Or a sale!" piped the giggling blonde Mina as she watched her cat Artemis claim Lita's queen. 

     "Check!" the white cat crowed to the brunette's dismay. 

     Luna sat straight up, ears twitching. "You know I swear…" she started as Serena's head popped through the door. 

     Before shouts of 'Where have you been' could commence, Serena blurted out rather hysterically, "LUNA! I.. I have a little problem here! I need to talk to you!" and disappeared. 

     "I wonder what that is all about?" Mused Mina before Luna trotted off to find out exactly what Serena's problem was. 

     Serena was crouched down on all fours, and grabbed Luna desperately. "Luna I need your help! See I was on my way here when I bumped into Darien, and while we were talking he got hit on the head by this ball, but I mean he was hit really HARD! Now he thinks he's some kind of fairy tale prince and that I'm his princess and.. he won't leave me alone for a second." She blurted out hurriedly. "I had to tell him I was going to the bathroom and sneak out the window just to come talk to you… WHAT DO I DO!!!!!?" 

     "Oh dear that's not good at all." Luna diagnosed. "It's best you don't leave him alone Serena, there's not telling what might happen. You go back while I talk things over with the girls. Amy may know something that can help us." She nodded sagely. 

     "Thanks Luna!" Serena breathed in relief, and scurried off to sneak back to her 'Prince's side'. 

     Luna walked back into the room and was met by five pairs of curious eyes. "You're not going to believe what just happened." She told them. 

00*0*00 

     Serena plopped back through the 'ladies' room window and scurried through the door.'Phew he' still here.' She thought faintly. "Hi! I'm back!" 

     Prince Endymion wrapped his Odangoed true love in his protective embrace. "I'm glad." He sighed, smiling as she seemed to sniggled up to him, in his arms. "What are you doing?" he asked interested. 

     Serena paused in her search. "Um… going through your pockets?"     "And why?" Endymion smiled at the quirky female. 

     "Um.. cause I want to?" she giggled nervously. She found his wallet and turned about, leaning back into his embrace. Prince Endymion quietly snickered and began to nuzzle her neck, not paying attention to her as she went through his wallet. 

     'Okay let's see what we have here!' Serena grinned with purpose. 'Dare has a club membership, a gym card, yeah he definitely works out. Credit cards.. ooh that felt nice.' She sighed, 'Video and.. BINGO! Driver's I.D. Terrible picture, makes him look like a criminal… oh so this is where he lives. I should take him there and maybe something will jog his memory. Plus I'll finally get to see the place were Mr. Cool and macho lives!' 

     Prince Endymion kissed Serena, gently beneath her ear. He stopped as he felt her stiffen slightly and look at him asking "Can we go someplace else?". He nodded both curious and relieved. 'For a moment there I thought I had done something amiss.' He thought. 

     Serena grabbed a hold of his hand and galloped off in the direction of his apartment, trying valiantly to stem the blush that was rushing to her cheeks. 

00*0*00 

     Meanwhile, back at the temple, the sailor scouts, champions of justice, were rolling about the floor, cackling like chickens. 

     "Oh.. haha Luna.. I wish I could see that!" Lita cried, clutching her stomach. 

     "Yes, yes I know, but really girls! Show some self control!" Luna scolded. 

     "Well in my research I've read about some unusual head injury cases," Amy put in, starting to calm down. "It sounds like Darien is acting out a suppressed fantasy. He should be alright with some rest though." 

     "Well that's good news!" Luna sighed, "Now one of you call Serena and let's get back to business! We must find the princess and her crystal before the negaverse dose!" 

     "Yes Luna!" they chorused. 

00*0*00 

     Serena was in a bind. Well… honestly, she was having the time of her life. It wasn't everyday your secret crush decided he was madly in love with you. Especially when it turns out 'YOU' were 'HIS' secret crush too! 

     "Thank you Amy!" Serena cheered in her mind. She surrendered, blissfully, to Darien's loving attentions. 

     She was currently lying on top of him, on his couch, snuggled in his arms. His fingers twined playfully in her hair, and his lips were leaving soft, sweet kisses on her mouth, eyes, and forehead. She sighed as if lost in a beautiful dream. 

     "Hmm… muffin… aren't you sleepy? It's so cozy here." She murmured, closing her eyes. 

     Prince Endymion chuckled and kissed her again. "Sweet dreams princess." He breathed as she dozed off on his chest. Endymion smiled lovingly at his one true love. 'Ah my princess, together at last.' 

     He felt a presence enter the room, and turned slightly to look out his balcony. It was open just a crack. Too small for a normal person, but big enough for a small child of animal to slip through. 

     He was about to get up and investigate when the lamp by the couch bobbed precariously and collapsed, knocking him smartly across the head. Before he joined his sweetling in sleep he swore he saw… 'Luna?' 

00*0*00 

     Luna cursed as she saw her ward snoring in Darien's arms. 'She was supposed to get Him to rest, not take a nap!' she grumbled. She jumped onto the table in effort to get to Serena, and bumped the large tiffany lamp. Before she could squawk a warning it toppled over, hitting both occupants on the couch, then crashed to the floor. 

     "Oh dear… I'm getting to be as clumsy as Serena. I hope they're both all right." Luna stepped down and purred loudly in Darien's ear. 

     Darien moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. "Ow my head… wha… Serena!" he exploded in surprise, jostling said girl into wakefulness. 

     "Ooh… careful." She mewed in distress. "Oh, hello my love!" she piped happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting and eager kiss upon his shocked lips. 

     "Luna fell of the couch in shock. "Meyowr!" 

     "Um… Serena… what are you doing?" Darien gasped as she drew back.     "Kissing you my prince!" she giggled.     "Oh…" he blushed confused, yet somewhat pleased. He recalled the fallen lamp and asked, "and who are you?" 

     "Oh my prince are you alright?" she asked concerned, noticing the lamp for the first time. She reached to check his head and found a large bump. "Oh my love! You're injured! Don't you remember me!?! I'm Serenity!! You're Princess! You're fiancée!!" 

     "Oh… okay." He said, trying to calm the partially hysterical girl down. 

     'Oh great!' the three thought, simultaneously, 'I've got a BIG problem!' 

00*0*00 

     Three people sat on a couch, lost in thought. All right, two people and a cat. The blonde girl sat sniveling and thinking up ways she could get her darling to remember then discarding them. Darien wondered how he was supposed to get Serena back to normal and if he really wanted to. Luna desperately jumped from 'Is Serena the real moon princess or just thinks she is?' to 'Should I meddle or just watch and see what happens?' 

     Well at least one of the beings came to a satisfactory conclusion, 'I'll just watch and see if Serena is the Moon Princess Serenity', Luna decided. 

     Suddenly princess serenity jumped to her feet. "I need a snack. Would you like anything my love?" she asked on her way to the kitchen. About half way there she tripped on the carpet and only Darien's lightning quick reflexes saved her from disaster. 

     "Klutz." Darien chuckled kind-heartedly. 

     "I cannot help it Endy! I'm not used to earth's gravity. It makes me clumsy." She pouted. 

     'Well that would account for Serena's constant clumsiness.' Luna reasoned. 

     "How about you sit here princess." Darien said, leading her to the table. "And I'll make us something to eat." 

     A few minutes later, dinner was on the table and Serenity was ogling it from all sorts of different angles. "It smells delicious darling… but what is it?" 

     Darien grinned. 'I can't believe Serena forgot about pizza.' "It's pizza. Try it, you'll love it!" 

     Serenity smiled brilliantly before tasting a slice. "Mmm… it's delicious my love! You must be allowed to cook for me sometimes, dearest, once we're married!" she swallowed, "oh darling I forgot you lost your memories! Please forgive me!" 

     Darien lightly brushed her cheek. "There's nothing to forgive love. No matter what… I'll always love you." He confessed. 

     Serenity's eyes dazzled with her love and she leaned towards him. They kissed, filling each other with their love and forgetting about their meal, and feline audience, completely. 

     Luna sighed. 'Oh bother, if they're just going to make kissy kissy all night I might as well report in.' 

     Digging out Serena's communicator, Luna shuttled it across the floor to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and called the others. 

     "Hi-ya Luna! So what's the status?" the scouts asked. 

     "It's rather difficult to explain. It seems Darien is back to normal but Serena… well I was just wondering if she holds the answer to the princess' whereabouts." Luna reported. 

     "What do you mean?" They asked. 

     "I mean Serena got a nasty bump on the head and now she thinks she's Princess Serenity. I'm curious as to whether she may very well BE Serenity. If so then…" 

     "Darien could very well be her fiancé, Prince Endymion of earth." Artemis butt in. "Our search would be mostly over." 

     "Yes … except." Luna continued, "How do we get them to remember their past AND present lives. We can't bash them on the head forever." 

     They all stayed silent until, "What about the silver crystal?" Mercury asked. "You said it contained mystical powers. Is there a chance the crystal could heal them in a way that they'd both remember? And give us back our memories as well?" 

     Luna and Artemis brightened. "Excellent idea!" they meowed. 

     "When Serenity becomes Serena again just treat her normally. Serena wouldn't be able to comprehend the magnitude of it all. Not until we got the crystal that is." Artemis advised. 

     "That and she'd just get bossy." Rae added. 

     "Alright scouts I'll keep in touch." Luna signed off. 

00*0*00 

     Darien and Serenity were romantically entwined in front of the t.v. Serenity was nibbling on Darien's neck and Darien didn't know is the television was even on. He just didn't care. He was in a dream come true. Literally. He had dreams about a princess urging him to free her and now here he was with a cute girl who believed she was his princess. A girl he admitted he actually had a crush on and seemed to be madly in love with him. 

     'Life is good.' He thought pleased. 'I don't ever want this to end. I couldn't take it if she rejected me. I'd go nuts… hell… I'd die with out her.' Darien kissed the girl passionately and said, "I love you!" 

     "I love you always and forever!" she replied. 

     "No matter what you decide your name is!" they pledged together and burst into laughter. 

     "Darling." Serenity said, sobering, "let's take a walk under the stars." 

00*0*00 

     The happy couple traversed through the serene park, hand in hand. They admired the flowers, giggled at the antics of silly squirrels, and gazed dreamily at the star filled sky. They never noticed two cats and four junior high school girls were tailing them. 

     "I don't think this is right." Muttered Amy.     "Then why did you come?" hushed Rae.     "Shush I can't hear anything!" whispered Lita.     "It's soo romantic!" cooed Mina.     "Can't take you girls anywhere." Griped the cats. 

     "It's so beautiful out tonight!" Serenity declared. She got the impulse to play so with a naughty laugh she nudged her soul mate and cried out "Tag! Try and catch me!" and started off. Darien chased after her to the amusement of their silent audience. 

     They raced about like demented children, Serenity always managing to stay ahead. Soon they were running full speed down a hill, cackling like toddlers. 

     Princess Serenity was delirious with joy, unfortunately that was the time gravity decided to make its displeasure known. She tripped, skid, and tumbled head over feet, down the rest of the hill. She came to a halt at the bottom and lay there unmoving. Darien rushed to catch up to his fallen princess. He reached her side as quickly as he could. 

     "Serena! Serena speak to me! Please!" he cried concerned, clutching the blonde girl to his chest carefully. She trembled and snorted before coming around. 

     "Wha… ouch. Hey Darien… what's going on?" Serena asked puzzled, "Wait! You are Darien again right!" 

     "Yeah Meatball Head." Darien grinned and kissed her with all his pent up feelings. "And I'm crazy about ya!" 

     Serena broke into a sappy grin. "You know Dare, you should bump your head more often." They laughed as six smiling friends looked on. "I love ya too!" 

The end. 


End file.
